


5 Times Gideon Gleeful was Jealous of Norman Babcock

by AmKay499



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gideon Gleeful Is A Creep, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmKay499/pseuds/AmKay499
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(And one time he found a new rival.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Gideon Gleeful was Jealous of Norman Babcock

He hated the boy from the moment he saw him, but he would never admit that in front of his once adoring fans, as he was trying to win them back. He would also never admit that he was looking forward to the Pines twins return to Gravity Falls. After he had been released on good behavior, his mind went into overdrive on how to get back at the Pines and take Mabel as his queen.

So, when he saw them at a bus stop, bags in hand, his chest tightened. He didn't know how long they had been back in Gravity Falls(as he had just gotten back from a few towns over, wooing those town folk with his psychic ability), but there was no way they were already leaving! Not before he had the chance to destroy Dipper and win over Mabel! 

He had begun to stalk over to them when the bus pulled to a stop and people came shuffling out, most with cameras, and when the doors closed and the bus pulled away, Mabel and Dipper were still there. The crowd scattered, going off into all different directions until one the twins and a lanky boy with a red sweatshirt and extremely spiky hair was left.

Dipper was the first to let go of his suitcase, jumping off the bench and standing in front of the red sweatshirt boy.

"Norman!"

His gaze slid from them to Mabel as he heard her shout, she was pretty much bouncing in her seat. She too let go of her suitcase and jumped up. A white, hot rage flashed through the fake psychic when he watched Mabel tackle both Dipper and the boy in a way that would make football star jealous. He watched as she squirmed her way between them and rubbed her cheek against a pale one.

"Good to see you too, Mabel," the boy chuckled, using his arm to steady them.

Gideon's eyes narrowed. Well, that just wouldn't do. He wasn't about to let anyone come in between him and Mabel.

\--

"Well, Stanford," Gideon was saying, ignoring the snorts that came from the other children at the name that were in the shack. "I must say, this place looks as bad as it did when I took it away from you," he commented, looking around the Mystery Shack.

"What do you want, Gideon?" Dipper spoke up, Stan leaving the room, presumably to get the broom that he loved using to chase Gideon away. "There's no way you're getting the journals or the Mystery Shack, and now that the town hates you, what are you even doing back?"

Gideon never got the chance to answer, instead the lanky kid's, Norman's, mouth opened and he let out a knowing noise. "Oh, is this the guy that keeps trying to get Mabel as his, what did you say, queen?"

"Unfortunately," his queen sighed and Gideon's lips tightened.

Gideon let out a growl. "Just so you know, lil ol' me isn't going to stop trying to get the books, but I don't want this dump," he glanced around disdainfully, "anymore. No, I want revenge, and you can bet I'll get it," he glared at them, especially at Norman, "Especially my revenge against you!" and walked backwards until he reached the door before turning around and slamming the door shuts behind him before Stan could get back with the broom.

He could hear Norman, urg, even his name was terrible, make a confused noise. "Why does he want revenge against me? I only just met him, Didn't I?"

Yes, he would have his revenge.

\--

Turns out planning revenge, rebuilding his following, and hiding any nefarious deeds from his probation officer at the same time was kind if hard. His revenge plan barely had a complete outline! He'd be lucky if he could start it before the summer ended! And in the meantime, he had to watch as Mabel(and Dipper, but that wasn't the point) ran all over down with Norman.

Even then the three of them were sitting on a park bench, eating ice cream. Norman was in a baggy sweater with a zombie unicorn that was so obviously made by his lovely Mabel, while Mabel was wearing one with a zombie monkey. 

They were wearing matching sweaters.

Urg,

"Silly! It can't be blackberry ice cream, it's not black!" Mabel swung her legs back and forth, leaning over Dipper to look at Norman.

"And it cannot be that good," Dipper eyed the cone warily. 

Norman shrugged and tugged at the neck of his sweater. Of course he did, the only one that could pull off sweaters in summer was his lovely Mabel. What was he thinking?

"Want to try it?"

Dipper frowned lightly before shrugging. "Sure," he began to lean over.

Gideon's hand crushing into a fist, breaking his own cone and strawberry ice cream dripped onto his suit as Mabel jumped up, pushed Dipper out of the way, and shoved her face into the purplish ice cream. 

Oh, he might just need to take his revenge plan off hold.

\--

So, he may or may not have almost killed Norman. By hypnotizing the Skuttlebutt Lake Monster. Needless to say that neither of the Pines twins were happy and he had to watch, after the medallion he has acquired was broken to pieces, as Dipper gave him CPR and Mabel shuddered at his side, tears welling in her eyes.

Eventually he coughed and spluttered up water when he was rolled on to his side and the twins tackled him into a hug when he managed to sit up. He ground his teeth together as Mabel's arms twined around his neck, hugging him from behind, and Dipper wrapped his arms around Norman's waist.

When Norman began whispering words of comfort to the twins, he turned and began stalking off of the dock. He would just have to use plan B.

\--

Plan B did not go over well. Turns out that Norman could see ghosts. A rock went flying and his toe throbbed in pain. How was he supposed to know that getting a ghost to possess Dipper would lead to that.

He glared distastefully from his spot behind some bushes at the three. He some how managed to get the spirit out of Dipper, and Mabel rewarded him with a big kiss on his cheek and it made white, hit flashes of anger spike through him.

Mabel sat by his side, talking with her whole body and giggling as Dipper, who was curled up into a ball, tucked further into Norman's side, dark circles under his eyes, exhaustion from what the ghost put his body through, as Norman ran a hand up and down his back.

It.Was.Not.Fair.

+1:

It wasn't until the Forth of July that Gideon began to realize that Norman maybe wasn't his rival. He still wanted revenge against him, of course, for taking away Mabel's precious time that could have been spent with Gideon, but no, he just had to hang out with Mabel.

You see, Stan(who could no longer be called Stanford, apparently) decided to throw a party, for a price, of course, and set off as many fireworks as he had. 

Through out the party, to his surprise, Mabel and Norman were never seen together. He would spot or or the other, but never them together, he did notice, however, that Norman and Dipper never left each other's side. Even when Wendy, who Dipper had such a blatant crush on his first summer at Gravity Falls, came over and asked if either wanted to throw fire crackers at people.

And then they were holding hands, okay, not hands, they were holding pinkies, but anyone that's looked at them would be able to see the little, secretive smiles they sent to each other and the blushing and pressing against each other.

So, Gideon went to find Mabel instead. And he found her. Oh he found her. Talking to Pacifica Northwest, because if there was a party, she was there. Pacifica was smirking and making Mabel red in the face, and pout, and then smile, and all these different emotions from one conversation.

Gideon's eyes narrowed. Well, that just wouldn't do. He wasn't about to let anyone come in between him and Mabel.


End file.
